Manten Tu Determinacion-Undertale Fanfic
by BandittBarefoot
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica que luego de salvar un increíble mundo diferente al que conocemos nosotros... ¡Los humanos!. Llena de Determinación al liberar a esos Monstruos para vivir una vez mas en la superficie dejo todo eso atrás y partió su rumbo a una nueva aventura, Quería vivir su vida pero en este mundo es Matar o Morir.
1. Prologo

*A Ver como empezar este gran relato...

*Hace mucho tiempo... Dos razas muy distintas Vivian en la superficie de lo que conocemos como el planeta Tierra Humanos y Monstruos.

*Un día una guerra estallo entre ambos bandos de criaturas extremadamente diferentes.

*Y Luego de varias batallas los humanos obtuvieron una gran victoria frente a los Monstruos.

*No solo con obtener victoria, Les basto ellos encerraron a los Monstruos bajo tierra y los mejores y mas grandes brujos y hechiceros humanos Los dejaron allí con una Potente y Eficaz barrera mágica .

*AÑO 201X-Monte Ebott.

*Una chica de aproximadamente unos 12 Años escalo a la cima de el Monte Ebott con razones que hasta ahora se desconocen algunos teóricos cuentan que quería acabar con la vida, Otros que solo era mera curiosidad, Algunos otros que fue una gran casualidad.

*Y Existe una leyenda que cuenta que quienes suben allí jamás vuelven.

*La chica conocida como Frisk, Descubrió una enorme abertura en la cima de la montaña y por un pequeño accidente cayo por el gran agujero.

*Allí comienza su aventura.

*Frisk conoció muchos amigos se sentía feliz allí pero aun así debía volver al lugar de sus raíces a la superficie.

*Para lograr esto debía ir al castillo del gobernador del Underground un ser Humilde, Pero sin saber muy bien lo que hacia. ASGORE Según sus ideas debía asesinar a la joven humana para poder tomar su alma y liberarla pero Frisk demostró poseer un alto nivel de determinación al luchar contra Asgore algo que fue difícil para ella puesto a que ella en toda su aventura no había querido Luchar mucho menos hacerle daño a alguien.

*A Pesar de que Asgore hubiera querido asesinarla. Frisk tuvo piedad y perdono a Asgore, Y Demostró tener una humildad increíble. Luego de eso logro liberar el Underground del conjuro y así obtuvieron un gran final.

*Esta historia no termina aquí. La salida del Underground los llevo a un lugar desconocido en el planeta increíblemente aislado de la sociedad humana y eso no era malo en si. Así los monstruos podían vivir en la superficie sin tener ningún problema con los conflictivos humanos.

*Los Monstruos habían progresado en su sociedad cada día un grupo selecto volvía al UnderGround a trabajar y extraer recursos que poseían.

*Frisk no se quedo mucho tiempo luego de la liberación de los Monstruos y emprendió un viaje en busca de la raza humana.

*7 Años mas tarde*

*Año 201X-En algún lugar boscoso en este mundo*

*Una chica huía de algo que la perseguía, Específicamente no sabia lo que era solo sabia que era peligroso solo seguía un camino trazado anteriormente hace mucho tiempo por el bosque solo alcanzaba a ver arboles y cada vez se le dificultaba ver puesto a la niebla que se acercaba lentamente, Era increíble sentía que esta corriendo cuesta arriba por una montaña.

*Su determinación lograba crear una confianza en la chica de 19 que corría de alguna criatura extraña, Solo se podían oír pisadas ramas y hojas que se rompían dejando atrás.

*Cuando la joven llego a un lugar plano únicamente llegaba a Oír, mas y mas cerca las fuertes pisadas de lo que sea que la persiguiera. Se dio cuenta de algo donde estaba había un agujero,

-¿Podría ser que...-Se dijo la chica para si misma-Sea el mismo agujero.?

*Cada vez se oían los gruñidos de la bestia y sin pensarlo dos veces salto. Parecía una acción suicida pero esto había pasado una vez hace ya 7 años. Era Suicidarse o Salvarse y si sus recuerdos no le fallaban caería salvo en una cama de Hermosas flores doradas que amortiguarían su caída.

*Cerro los ojos y solo podía oír un silencio desolador. Hasta que llego un punto que cayo.


	2. Recorrido Nostalgico

*Frisk estuvo un buen rato cayendo por el gran agujero que parecía no tener precisamente final, Quizás estuvo cayendo durante unos minutos, No era tan largo como lo recordaba lo cual le hizo pensar que no era el Underground y que quizás no sobreviviría.

*Paso un gran rato cuando cayo en las flores doradas que podía recordar con precisión le vinieron a su mente un montón de recuerdos nostálgicos de hace unos años cuando cayo aquí, era algo curioso que todo seguía casi igual.

*Se levanto mirando hacia arriba a ver, Si no había rastro de la bestia pero casi no se veía nada.

-Si no hubiese encontrado el Monte Ebott quizás hubiese muerto-Decía en voz alta pensando que nadie la escucharía-Si...

*Pero se equivocaba porque alguien si la estaba escuchando alguien conocido.

-Creo que es hora de continuar debo salir de aquí...-Se quedo pensando un poco y repentinamente su expresión cambio a una mas feliz-¿Y Si me encuentra la aldea de los Monstruos?.

*Frisk se había arrepentido de irse de ese lugar, Allí fue el único lugar donde la joven huérfana hizo amigos. Además no tenia adonde ir Frisk en la superficie no tenia un lugar exacto donde vivir ella no se quedaba en un lugar, Solo llegaba, Exploraba, Buscaba recursos y continuaba alguna que otra vez cumplía trabajos de algunas personas necesitadas.

*Frisk se sacudió las ropas que traía estaba algo herida así que saco de su mochila algunos vendajes algo degradados.

*Frisk se los amarro y siguió su camino que ya conocía anteriormente, Pero al pasar por una puerta solo vio una pequeña montaña verde vacía, Camino hasta allí se agacho y empezó acariciar la montañita, Recordando.

-"Hola soy Flowey tu mejor amigo"

-Tu mejor amigo...-Repitió Frisk puesto a que al principio la detestaba la flor le fue agarrando cariño durante su aventura.-Si que fuiste mi mejor amigo

-Fuiste suena a pasado.-Dijo una voz bastante conocida-

*Frisk volteo a todos lados pero no consiguió ver a nadie cuando volteo salió del montón de tierra la Pequeña flor parlante.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí Frisk- Dijo Flowey la flor- Todo había cambiado un poco y aunque es algo desolador el UnderGround si tanta gente, es entretenido.

-Flowey viejo amigo...-Dijo Frisk contenta al ver a uno de los amigos que hizo durante su misión en el UnderGround-No tengo palabras pensé que no volvería aquí, Pero el destino es algo confuso.

-No eres la única que pensaba eso, algunos estarían feliz de verte.-Dijo la flor-Pero mi pregunta es... ¿Cómo llegaste otra vez aquí? ¿Con que motivo?

*Frisk estuvo un rato explicándole los últimos años de su vida a Flowey quien consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos. Luego de terminar le explico que no quería volver a la superficie allí según ella si es Matar o Morir.

-Y Aunque yo no haya Asesinado a alguien ni nada por el estilo- Replico la joven-A Nadie le importa eso... Soy una de las personas que mas buscan para asesinarme los humanos son sanguinarios solo les importan ellos y aunque yo sea Humanas al igual que todos siento que algún defecto debo tener porque no me siento así. Con esos hábitos de Destruir.

-Que fuerte es la vida allí afuera.-Dijo la flor para cambiar a un tema mas amigable- Pero, Por otro lado ya estas aquí el destino te trajo aquí, Y Eso es bueno ¿O Me equivoco?.

-Para nada te equivocas, Este lugar lo veo como mi verdadero hogar.-Frisk saco de su mochila un pequeño envase como un contenedor-Espera un momento.

*Frisk empezó a cavar y a buscar tierra y a ponerla en el contenedor. Por su parte Flowey sabia lo que Frisk haría así que se le adelanto a una respuesta.

-Esta bien iré contigo- Le dijo la flor lo cual dejo a Frisk impresionada-.

-Para ser una flor sin sentimientos sigues siendo igual de inteligente-Soltaron unas risas ambos personajes-.

*Al cabo de un rato Flowey ya estaba en el contenedor y Frisk lista y llena de Determinación para volver al lugar que lo empezó todo.

*Caminaron un buen rato por Las Ruinas hasta llegar a lo que era la casa de la antigua Gobernadora de Las Ruinas.

-Ay Mama cabra cuanto te extraño-Dijo Frisk en un tono algo deprimente no por el hecho de que algo le hubiera pasado a Toriel si no porque Frisk la había visto como su Madre.- Flowey de verdad la extraño.

*Flowey logro captar que Frisk estaba algo triste por pasarla mal en el mundo humano pero aun así intento alegrarle.

-No te sientas así todos están bien y no esperan al final del camino.

-Es cierto debemos continuar pero primero hay que descansar un poco defenderse de algunos de los Monstruos es agotador.

*Flowey afirmo que era una buena idea en si a pesar de ser una planta estaba agotada pero Frisk recordó que Toriel amaba las plantas por lo tanto en algún lugar de la casa debían haber artículos de Cuidado para estas.

*Pasaron las horas y ya los dos compañeros iniciarion su aventura para salir del UnderGround estaban a tan solo pasos para salir de las ruinas.

*Cada vez mas y mas cerca, Abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con la zona de Snowdin.


	3. Un Frio desolador

*Una luz increíblemente fuerte llego a los ojos de nuestros dos personajes, cegándolos durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo, El frio se hacia sentir, la suave y refrescante brisa acariciaba la cara de Frisk y los pétalos de Flowey, Mientras que la nieva caía a sus pies.

*Un silencio desolador se hacia sentir cada vez mas y mas, Frisk empezó a caminar con Flowey en sus brazos, Solo se llegaban a oír las ramas rompiéndose en el camino, hasta llegar a un puente con una estructura casi caída que viajando entre sus mas profundos recuerdos Frisk logro reconocer

-El gran Papyrus...-Dijo Frisk algo melancólica-Un guardia real muy famoso.

*Flowey quedo en silencio para no molestar a la joven que estaba recordando momentos divertidos, Hasta llegar a un puente largo en el se veía una silueta Mas o menos del tamaño de Frisk, Algo pequeña, Un poco robusta.

-Flowey tu crees...-Dijo Frisk algo ilusionada-¿Que el sea...?

*Flowey se le adelanto a responder sabia lo que Frisk iba a preguntar.

-¿Sans el esqueleto?...¡Podría ser!,algo que no me había quedado claro, Tu sentías atracción por el esqueleto ¿No?.-Dijo Flowey poniendo una de sus caras raras-.

*Frisk al escuchar eso se sonrojo no por el hecho de la pregunta si no porque era cierto, Hubo alguna vez en su vida que sintió algo por el esqueleto.

-Esto... Es hora de averiguar quien es esa silueta-Dijo Frisk-

-Si claro... Averiguar...-Dijo Flowey en tono sarcástico-

*Los dos caminaron hacia la silueta, Con cuidado se acercaron y Frisk dijo algo que había oído hace 7 Años.

\- O...

-¿Uh?- Se alarmo la silueta-

-No sabes saludar a una vieja colega.

*La Silueta se volteo para revelar a Sans el Esqueleto algo mayor de lo que se recordaba. El dio un apretón de manos formidable y el único ruido, Fue el de una bolsa de gas para bromas.

-El viejo truco de la almohadilla gaseosa en la mano...-Dijo el esqueleto.-

-SIEMPRE Tiene gracia-Completo la joven-

-No se si es por no tener ningún sentimiento... Pero esto es empalagoso de alguna manera.-Dijo la pequeña flor-

*Sans estudio de arriba a abajo la joven y cuando reconoció quien era, Los puntos blancos que tenían en sus ojos desaparecieron, Esto solo pasaba cuando el esqueleto hablaba en tono serio.

-F-¿Frisk?-Decía el esqueleto sorprendido-No puedo creerlo.

*Luego de decir eso el esqueleto abrazo a la Joven y esta le siguió, Era raro esto de parte de Sans, Pero quizás algo haya cambiado en estos últimos años.

*Luego de separarse Frisk Esta le pregunto.

-¿Que haces aquí no deberían estar en la aldea?.

-Bien te explico, La superficie no tiene algunos de los muchos recursos que posee el UnderGround... En Conclusión la mayoría vienen aquí a trabajar cada dia, ¿Yo? por mi parte, Solo hago lo que se hacer mejor esforzarme... Hasta la medula- Dijo guiñando un ojo a la Joven que le hizo gracia el chiste-¿Pero la verdadera pregunta es?... ¿Tu que haces aquí Frisk?.

*Frisk estuvo explicándole la historia de comienzo a Frisk y Sans prestaba atención a cada detalle. También le conto sus planes de vivir en la superficie en la aldea de Monstruos.

-Oye...-Dijo el esqueleto cuando la joven termino de relatar su historia- Como Explicar... Las cosas en la aldea no han estado muy bien, A Veces suelen pasar cosas increíblemente extrañas, Siento un dolor en el pecho cuando eso pasa... ¿Creo que eso es lo que ustedes llaman "Corazonada".

-Oye Sans eso es raro cuando me fui no pasaba nada extraño.-Dijo la joven preocupada por el relato de su amigo-Y... ¿Tu porque crees que esto pase?.

-No lo se, Siento que esto tiene que ver con líneas temporales paralelas.-Dijo el esqueleto y se quedo pensando-Pero parece poco probable, A decir verdad creo que esto es obra del Ex-Científico real, W.D Gaster.

-¿W.D Gaster?-Pregunto Frisk-¿Quien es el?

-¿Nunca te conté la Historia de El?

-No.

-Pero yo si la se-Dijo Flowey-Es el científico que cayo por su propio experimento.

-¿Como sabes eso?-Dijo el ya confundido esqueleto-¿Como es posible?

-Veras Wingdings Gaster Fuer el científico real en su momento el mejor, Incluso mejor que Alphys. Pero un día, Luego de inventar el Núcleo. Gaster se arriesgo a algo el siempre lo hacia pero este intento lo llevo a su muerte Física.

-¡Espera!.-Interrumpió Sans-¿Física?

-Pues Si digamos que Gaster murió, Pero su conciencia, Algo así como su espíritu. Sigue aquí en el UnderGround. Es como una maldición que lo hace vivir aquí para poder ver que el mundo sigue igual sin el.

-Que Cruel historia, Pero ¿que intentaba Gaster?-Dijo Frisk entendiendo la historia-.

-Exactamente no mucho-Replico la pequeña flor-Solo intentaba construir una ¡Maquina InterDimensional!.

-Una ¿Maquina Dimensional? ¡TE PARECE POCO!-Le dijo Sans-Aunque algo que no recuerdo es que Gaster me pudo haber contado esa historia.

*Repentinamente se escucho un ruido tras ellos y al voltear, Los tres solo llegaron a ver una sombra que rápidamente desaparecía.

-S-¡Salgamos de aquí!-Dijo la asustada Frisk-

-Te Apoyo en la idea- Dijo Flowey-

*Los tres corrieron por el puente que de tanta antigüedad se caía a pedazos, Cuando iban llegando al final La Sombra apareció al frente de ellos y corto con una herramienta desconocida, Las sogas que mantenían de pie el puente y así como apareció desapareció.

*Nuestros héroes caían Hacia el abismo, Poco a poco sentían que ya ese era su fin hasta que una idea vino a la mente de Frisk, Y Que nadie parecía recordar.


	4. Perdiendo el control

*Nuestros héroes caían en el abismo, Frisk se aferraba de la maceta de Flowey mientras que Sans intentaba usar sus Habilidades mágicas, Pero no le resultaba era como si estuviesen en un campo de energías que anulaban cualquier especie de Magia.

*Una que otra vez un claro de luz aparecía y dejaba revelar una silueta que giraba alrededor de los héroes, Lo único que se llegaba a escuchar eran los gritos y quejidos de los héroes esperando el fin, Pero no serie así esta vez, Sans quien logro observar con atención que la silueta desprendía un pequeño brillo en lo que seria un ojo. Se le abalanzo Y Frisk por instinto le tomo el tobillo y repentinamente... Nuestros héroes aparecieron en un claro algo diferente.

*Se tornaron confundidos, Y Solo podían observar un ambiente deprimente a su alrededor.

-¿Que ocurrió?, ¿Por Asgore donde estamos?-Dijo Sans perdido en la nada-

-No lo se, Ni yo con la inteligencia que poseo diría una respuesta acertada...-Se quedo pensando la flor-¡Puede sonar un poco tonto! pero desde mi punto de vista estamos en otro lugar que no es Snowdin... ¡Espera un momento!

*La flor observo hacia arriba y se sorprendió de ver algo que no podía creer, Los demás miraron igual y se dieron cuenta que no se veía como un abismo ni siquiera, Los restos del puente destrozado era como si hubiesen desaparecido de allí y cayeran en otro lugar diferente

-Esto no esta bien... ¡Se lo que ocurre!-Dijo el esqueleto asustado-

-Sans... ¿ Que pasa?- Dijo Frisk-¿Donde caímos?

-No es donde caímos... Es ¿Cuándo caímos?-Dijo el asustado huesudo-¡Estamos en una línea temporal Paralela a la nuestra!. Y Solo Asgore sabrá Que clase de diferencias pueda haber aquí. ¿Quién sabe? Podría ser que: El UnderGround este sumido en una anarquía total O Que Los monstruos no existieran y los humanos nos hayan aniquilado. O Quizas...-El esqueleto paro en seco miro a la chica y lo que le dijo Aterro a la joven- Tu hayas exterminado a todo el UnderGround.

*Sans mas de una vez había visto a Frisk cometiendo genocidio y en todas las ocasiones había luchado contra ella, El resultado siempre era el mismo. Sans moría asesinado a manos de la joven, Sans lo había visto una y otra vez. Al ser el dios del tiempo Podía viajar a cual línea quisiera así como sus semejantes paralelos. Pero solo podía ser un espectador no podía interactuar era como ser un fantasma, Una sombra mas para el mundo.

*Pero aun así aquí era diferente. Sans intento usar su poder y no pasaba nada, El esqueleto se desespero y La joven y la planta fueron para calmarlo.

-Oye Huesos cálmate -Decía la Flor- C-A-L-M-A-T-E

-Flowey tiene razón cálmate ¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo la inocente humana-

*Sans estaba perdiendo el control una especie de partícula muy parecida al de una llama fogosa encendida, Apareció en la cuenca izquierda del esqueleto solo titilaba hasta Hacerse notar. Los demás al notar esto se alejaron aterrados.

-S-Sans...-Dijo la humana estaba nerviosa de lo que podría pasar-¿Que ocu...?

*No pudo completar su pregunta, Por que el esqueleto había usado Sus habilidades gravitacionales contra la humana estampándola contra un muro.

*Sans intentaba tomar el control, El sabia que podía estar haciendo alguna locura, Pero el perdió su propia forma física, Algo le había arrebatado su cuerpo. Aunque mejor dicho alguien.

*El esqueleto solo se repetía "Vamos toma el control" Una y otra vez

*Mientras tanto en el exterior Frisk se encontraba herida, Pero obligada a esquivar los ataques de lo que hace momentos era su amigo.

-¡SANS!... ¡Reacciona!-Gritaba la humana, Que tenia la determinación necesaria para no perder la fe en que funcionaria ese plan-¿Que estas haciendo?, Somos nosotros tus amigos.

*Flowey Solo estaba tirado en el suelo, a pesar de ser una planta estaba algo herida.

*Repentinamente algo se dejo ver detrás de Sans, No era nada mas, Ni nada menos que alguien desconocido para el mundo. Pero que absolutamente nadie conocía. Era un esqueleto muy parecido a Sans pero parecía algo cambiado radicalmente, No daba la imagen de ser: Gracioso, Flojo, Amigable, Pacifico. Este no usaba un abrigo color azul, Simplemente una chaqueta descolorida.

-¡Oh! Mis mas sinceras disculpas.-Dijo con sarcasmo el Esqueleto fantasma- No me he presentado adecuadamente. Me llamo Snas, Y Así es como recibo a mis invitados ¡Con la muerte!.

*Hizo aparecer un "Gaster Blaster", Que en cuestión de segundos libero una fuerza de color Oscura, Y La Joven Frisk intento esquivarla pero lamentablemente el rayo la alcanzo.

*Frisk despertó en un lugar que todo era Blanco parecían las paredes de un Manicomio. Se despertó confundida.

-¿E-Estoy muerta?

*Al terminar la pregunta Frisk se estremeció algunas veces imagino como seria morir que se sentiría. Pero mayoritariamente: ¿que pasaría después?.

-¡Si esto es estar muerta... Realmente apesta!.-Dijo la joven-

-Si esto apesta imagina como es estar luchando contra alguien idéntico-Dijo una voz conocida-

-¿Sans?-Dijo la joven buscándolo por doquier pero no veía nada.-¿Donde estas?.

-Creo que la pregunta es ¿Dónde estas tu?...-Dijo el esqueleto con una risa-.

-Pero... ¿Porque yo?

-Porque ¡yo se donde estoy yo!, Pero tu no sabes ¡donde estas tu!

*Esto confundía a Frisk. No entendía lo que el esqueleto le quería decir.

-Estas en el Núcleo del Universo... Exactamente en el centro del Todo.

-Pero ¿Qué hago yo aquí?-Dijo la joven mas confundida que antes.-

-No eres solo tu, Yo también estoy.

*Sans apareció de la nada. Y Se acerco a la humana

-Estamos en el centro de todo, -Sans movió su mano y Repentinamente la habitación cambio de apariencia era como si estuvieran flotando en el espacio. Un montón de figuras Semi-Transparentes comenzaron a aparecer, frente a los ojos de Frisk.-Esto es la ruta temporal.

-¿Ruta temporal?-Pregunto Frisk-

-Mejor Le diremos, Sala del tiempo.-Dijo el esqueleto como una especie de broma la cual a el y a Frisk les dio gracia-Pero...-Hablando en tono serio y se supo que lo hacia porque lo que parecían ser sus pupilas desaparecieron- Tu tienes una misión. Yo no puedo cumplirla por ahora.

-¿Una misión?.-Pregunto la Determinada Joven-

-Si así es.-Dijo el esqueleto-Veras... Perdí el control de mi cuerpo. Por ahora soy solo como un espíritu. Físicamente no existo es como si alguna fuerza, Me hubiese despojado de mi cuerpo y...

*Sans no pudo terminar la frase porque Frisk le interrumpió contándole la Historia de lo que según ella llamaba "Contra-Parte".

-Así que... ¿Fui poseído por una criatura casi idéntica a mi?

-No, No se parece en nada a ti. No deberías compararte con ese "Monstruo".

*Sans en forma de sarcasmo, Empezó a señalarse a si mismo.

-¿Y Yo que soy Frisk una princesa?-Dijo el esqueleto-

-No, No te lo tomes así.

-En fin. Fui poseído por esa cosa. Y perdí el control de mi cuerpo. Y... Yo... Te...

*Sonaba muy deprimente que el esqueleto se pasase por la cabeza la idea de asesinar a alguien incluso si era su mejor amiga... Luego de su hermano claro. Se sentía con las manos sucias, como si hubiese estado consiente al hacerlo.

-Oye...-Le dijo la joven-No te preocupes, no lo hiciste tu. Lo hizo el.

*Eso alivio al esqueleto que le agradeció Los ánimos. De verdad le hacia falta la chica que es su amiga.

-Continuando lo que te decía, Solo tu y Flowey pueden verme y escucharme. Ya que el nivel de determinación de ambos les permite tener esa habilidad. Y Tu misión será viajar a Otras líneas temporales y resolver los conflictos críticos que hay en sus conexiones con otras.

-¿Conflictos críticos?

-Si Frisk, Antes de que esa silueta nos lanzara al abismo. Estaba estudiando las líneas temporales, Tu causaste el rompimiento de algunas conexiones... ¡Pero calma!, No fue tu culpa.

-Frisk -Prosiguió el esqueleto-Tu tienes un poder inigualable poder que en cada línea temporal es igual. Pero en otras líneas alternas, Existen otras Humanas. La que causo la corrupción de las líneas temporales fue cuando Una humana llamada Chara, luego de Exterminar el UnderGround y hacerse con las siete almas. Poseyó tu cuerpo. Y Destruyo su línea temporal para gobernar otras.

-Y ¿En que entro yo en esta historia?-Pregunto Frisk-

-Bueno compañera, Tu debes resolver los conflictos temporales antes de que destruyan, Todas y cada una de las líneas de tiempo y todo deje de existir. Hay 7 Líneas de tiempo, Importantes que debes restaurar, Y Si tienes éxito en tu misión. Podrás ser la salvadora del universo, La primera es la Valentía, Al llegar allá ve a mi casa y entra por la puerta trasera allí encontraras lo que necesitas. ¡Ah lo olvidaba!...

*El esqueleto busco en su bolsillo una llave y se la entrego a la humana.

-Esto te servirá para todas las líneas.- Dijo el esqueleto- Suerte ¡Frisk! Y Mantén tu determinación.

*Frisk estaba confundida no sabia que hacer después cuando iba a preguntar a Sans este Hizo un ultimo movimiento de manos y Frisk cayo al vacío.


	5. ¡A la par con el Destino!

*Frisk veía como se desvanecía La "Sala del tiempo", Solo pensaba ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando llegue? Sans, No le había dado ningún detalle, Siquiera una pista.

-Agh, Caer una vez es demasiado... Pero tres veces en un día, ¿¡QUE ACASO SOY MONSTER KID!?.-Grito la joven enfurecida-

*Al terminar de decir esas palabras apareció sentada en una montaña de Basura. Frisk se levanto miro a su alrededor y reconoció donde estaba.

-¡Oh!, Si no me equivoco y mis recuerdos no me fallan este debe ser el basurero de Waterfall.-Frisk paro un momento a pensar-¿Pero porque aparecí aquí?.

*Frisk bajo con cuidado la montaña de basura para pisar el suelo que estaba un poco inundado de agua, que le llegaba a los tobillos a la Joven Frisk lo cual no le importo mucho.

-Ok, Debo ir a casa de Sans y buscar la puerta trasera para poder...

*No termino la frase cuando, una especie de energía Celeste salió de su pecho y la envolvió, Y Cuando se disipo se encontraba en Snowdin. Pero este no parecía el Snowdin que ella conoció esta versión de ese pueblo estaba Desolada era algo muy tétrico.

-Wow, Que fue esto.-Penso la joven-Sera que... ¿Obtuve la habilidad de Sans?, Esto es increíble podre ir a donde sea.

*Frisk intento usar la habilidad pero al parecer esta no tuvo efecto, Algo que Frisk recordó en los libros de la doctora Alphys decía que: "Un humano puede poseer las habilidades de un monstruo pero al ser una raza distinta, Requeriría tiempo para dominar completamente".

-Ok debo aprende a dominar esta cosa, Pero primero a lo que venimos,-Frisk se sentía confundida no sabia si estaba en Snowdin o en algún otro lugar.- ¿¡HOLA!?...-Grito la joven pero su voz resonaba como Eco en las cuevas de WaterFall.-

-Sin duda esto es otra línea temporal-Dijo en voz alta-

*Frisk camino por el pueblo fantasma de Snowdin, Todo estaba solo, Luces apagadas, Algunas Puertas y ventanas abiertas. Paso por el bar de GrillBy's y estaba la puerta abierta, al entrar una voz resonó en su cabeza, Una voz conocida.

-GrillBy's Sin nadie adentro... Eso es raro no lo crees-Dijo la voz del esqueleto-

-¿Sans?...

-Si, Olvide decirte que al ser una especie de energía espiritual puedo entrar a tu alma y permanecer allí, Pero solo podría estar allí y comunicarme mentalmente contigo. Además que terminaras esto tu sola era injusto.

-Eso explica la teletransportacion.

-¿Cual teletransportacion?-Dijo el confundido esqueleto-

-Espera ¿No lo causastes tu?

-Nope.

-Eso significa que...

-Tienes mis habilidades pues si. Pero ojo son las habilidades mágicas, No mi gran humor.

*Frisk se quedo un rato riendo, Aunque no duro por mucho tiempo puesto a que algo se disipo entre la niebla de la version Fantasmagorica de Snowdin.

Tra la la la...Cuidado con el hombre que habla con las manos...-Dijo una ronca y funebre voz a lo lejos-Tra la la la Cuidado con el hombre que viene de otro mundo...

No...Puede Ser.-Dijo el esqueleto espiritado-No es posible.

*De la nada aparecio una figura familiar era La Persona del Rio. Por eso la cancion.

-Espera, ¿Esa no es...?

*Antes de que Frisk terminara de hablar. La presencia le interrumpio.

-La Persona del rio, Debe ser que me conoces asi en tu mundo... Pero aqui soy un Dios y me llamo: Gaster, Wing Dings Gaster, Y Tu visita, Tu mision, Todo eso acabo. Despidete joven humana porque esto es todo para ti... Pero antes creo que algunos se muere por verte.

*La maligna criatura, Se transformo en una persona a la cual traia muchos recuerdos.

-Mi niña...-Dijo la Madre cabra- Q-Que sorpresa verte aqui...

*La conversacion paso a tener un rumbo algo macabro.

-Ayudame, Morire y tu tambien, Se fuerte.

*Luego Toriel, Antes de que alguna otra palabra saliera de su boca se transformo en alguien mas... Alguien que se habia ganado la confianza de la joven.

-Hey Punk!-Dijo Undyne haciendose notar- Debes ayudarme... Es dificil admitir esto pero... Creo que era mas debil de lo que creia.

*Su ultima transformacion no solo afecto a Frisk, Tambien tuvo un gran impacto sobre el esqueleto como si le hubiera apuñalado, lenta y fuertemente.

-¡HUMANA... YO EL GRAN PAPYRUS, HE SIDO SECUESTRADO... PERO TRANQUILA YO ESTOY BIEN, SOLO AYUDAME!

-Papy... Rus-Dijo la enfurecida alma de Sans. Frisk a pesar de que su mente estuviera de cabeza, Logro mantener su cordura pero Sans... Estaba perdiendo el juicio Gaster y el, Tenian una buena relacion junto a su hermano, Cuando el era una persona. Pero algo estaba mal, Algo no encajaba alli.

-¡Ahora si... Es hora de que pases un muy mal rato!

Esto sorprendio al esqueleto pues el no lo decia, Esto provenia de la voz de Frisk.  
Quien solo se ponia en guardia, Esperando para luchar.

-Niña Ingenua... En serio puedes tener alguna esperanza de poder derrotar a este ser omnipotente. ¡Que IDIOTA ERES!

*Basto con terminar de decir eso para que dos manos gigantes, Mas o menos del tamaño de un Gaster Blaster. Surgiera desde el suelo.

-Llego la hora, Sans no me falles.

*Frisk estaba un tanto diferente tenia Determinacion pero ademas de eso un pequeño brillo celeste, En su Ojo derecho.

*Frisk decidio esquivar los ataques masivos y Potentes de la deforme entidad.  
Este solo se dedicaba a sonreir maquiavelicamente. Y Lanzar ataques, En ocasiones Frisk le atacaba pero sus debiles ataques no parecian hacer ninguna diferencia.

*Una de los ataque mas potentes de Gaster estaba a unos metros de alcanzarla, Pero ella no podia huir pues se sentia debil. Solo le quedo una opcion

*Ella pidio ayuda...

...

...

...

*Pero alguien vino

*Frisk estiro sus manos en un grito de auxilio y magicamente se fue materializando entre las palmas de sus manos un Gaster Blaster. La chica quedo atonita, El Poder magico enfrento los poderes de Gaster, y Frisk controlaba la direccion de este con su otra mano.

-A veces me pregunto... ¿Porque no usan su ataque mas fuerte primero?.-Dijo la chica que luego con una habilidad gravitatoria, Empezo a controlar al Ex-Cientifico. Y Golpearle contra los arboles y muros.

*Luego lo dejo caer y este empezo a desmaterializarse por completo.

-Esto... No acaba aqui, ¿Entiendes?, Aun queda mucho Humana ingenua.

*Al Terminar decir eso se convirtio en cenizas. Y Frisk cayo agotada a un claro de nieve en todo el centro de los escombros que antes era Snowdin.


End file.
